Veterinary Students are uniquely qualified in comparative medicine, a training that is a resource in animal model research. Yet, a majority of students do not pursue research careers, principally because they lack exposure to biomedical research. The proposed SUMMER VETERINARY STUDENT RESEARCH PROGRAM (SVSRP) at the VA-MD Regional College of Veterinary Medicine (VMRCVM) will train students of veterinary medicine in the skills of a researcher, and encourage them to pursue a research career. VMRCVM has had success with similar summer research programs in the past, training 56 students since 1995, with 15 percent of the alumni. SVSRP will give students experience in areas of research that couple student interests in animal health with research in animal models of infectious disease, immunology & immunopathology, cellular & molecular pathology, molecular biology, and food, nutrition & health. Mentors will be assigned by the Advisory & Selection Committee to applicants based on applicant interests. Students will receive training in the writing of research applications and scientific papers, biostatistics and experimental design, computer-based graphics, reports and presentations, visual display of quantitative information, humane care and use of animal models, and the ethical conduct of research. A unique feature of this program will be a visit with the NIH, USDA, and other agencies in Washington, DC to better understand the research career opportunities of veterinarians, and learn how public policy is influenced by research. After completing orientation and a research application, students will spend nine weeks in the mentor's laboratory doing research. The ethical conduct of research will be stressed with weekly seminars on this subject that will supplement an orientation short course and will include speakers with expertise in scientific integrity, human experimentation, and the Belmont Report. We will recruit from the 28 veterinary medical schools in the nation, and particularly from Tuskegee University with the objective of recruiting under-represented minorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]